kerorofandomcom-20200222-history
Fuyuki Hinata
| voiced by = , (episode 232), | wordplay = | alias = Winter | age = 11-13 | gender = Male | species = Pekoponian | born = | occupation = Student }} is a protagonist of the series Keroro Gunso and related media. Character One of Fuyuki's most recognizable traits is that what he lacks in physical stamina, he fills with a gentle, kind heart and an amazingly excessive ability to forgive. He is the opposite of his sister Natsumi in many ways. First of all, their personalities vary widely, since Natsumi tends to be very outgoing and quick-tempered as well as strongly athletic, whereas Fuyuki is much more calm and reserved, and tries to avoid fighting and physical education as much as he can, but does unleash a full body of bottled anger that even frightens Natsumi when he is uncharacteristically furious. Also, while Natsumi's name means "summer beauty" and has red as her symbolic color, Fuyuki's name means "winter tree" and has blue as his symbolic color. Fuyuki is an obsessed expert of the paranormal and science fiction, and for unknown reasons, he tends to encounter many of the bizarre creatures that he knows whenever at an episode that centers around him, most of them being quite epic. His appearance reflects that of a normal Japanese boy; black hair (tinted blue), dark blue eyes, and an average figure. Fuyuki has a close bond with Keroro that exceeds space. When Keroro is about to completely destroy Earth, he simply needs to say that if the Earth is blown away, all the Gunpla factories will be too, and Keroro will stop, as Gundam model-making is one of the sergeant's favorite hobbies. Alternatively, Fuyuki reminds Keroro that they are friends, and that usually causes him to stop whatever he is doing. Alisa Southerncross uses Fuyuki as bait to attract aliens, or "dark" or "cursed ones", as she and her father calls them. Although any other person would've absolutely hated this position, Fuyuki forgives Alisa about this, since Alisa was actually a puppet and her father thought that by hunting aliens, she would eventually gain humanity. Despite his unearthly patience with the insanity that seems to flower in the wake of Keroro and the others, Fuyuki does have a temper. When his temper is up, which admittedly takes a lot (because it barely shows up), Fuyuki is capable of terrorizing not only Keroro and the platoon but his sister and regular people as well. When enraged, Fuyuki's face is never shown, just the reactions of the people (and frogs) around him for comedic effect. His first appearance of anger is shown in: *'Anime': 1st season, episode 23 at the end of the episode. *'Manga': Volume 9, encounter LXXI after finding his package gift from Akina. While not known for his sports, Fuyuki is an amazing bowler, that even Natsumi admit that she can't beat him. He also drew the Rain Monster since childhood so the sports will be always canceled when it rains. But he let it go instead. However, sometimes, Fuyuki can be quite irritating by being oblivious to the feelings of others such as Momoka and Keroro, and does actions which could possibly irritate them even more. Appearance and characteristics * Hair - pointed at back and hair horn * Hair color - dark blue * Eye color - dark blue * Height - about 152.5 cm * Weight - about 45 kg * Age- about 11-13 Relationships ; Keroro : After first discovering Keroro hiding in his bedroom wall, Fuyuki has taken an immediate interest to him and after defeating Keroro with the Keroball, Fuyuki holds custody to it. Since then, Fuyuki and Keroro have had a start to what would become a great friendship. Despite his sister's dislike to Keroro, Fuyuki affectionately calls him 'Gunso' and would help him from shopping to Keroro's platoon's plots to world domination (although this rarely happens and is often done when Fuyuki was unsuspecting). Their strong brotherly relationship helps overcome many obstacles, notably in the first movie and the finale of the first season. ; Momoka Nishizawa : Momoka has always had a crush on Fuyuki, although her (often overactive and expensive) plans only work with minimum success. Still, she works hard along with support from the Keroro platoon (mostly because of her close relationship with Tamama and Keroro's interest to Momoka's incredible wealth) to draw Fuyuki close to her. Fuyuki only seems to think of Momoka as a good friend, but seems to also have an interest to her. : There is a hint that Fuyuki has some kind of love interest to her. In episode 296, Momoka bought a medicine from Kururu and it spread through the Hinata house, if a person smells it and looks to something, immediately will love it, but when Momoka woke up Fuyuki to see her, Fuyuki didn't love her. Kururu explains later that the medicine doesn't work if the person in front of you already loves you, so Fuyuki possibly likes Momoka. ; Alisa Southerncross : Fuyuki's first meeting with Alisa was anything but welcoming. Alisa's ability to turn Fuyuki's friends into stone was frightening, and she also kidnapped the Keroro platoon and Fuyuki because of his 'special interactions to dark creatures', which are his strong friendships or meetings with the aliens. Eventually, before Alisa had a chance to eat the platoon, she is defeated by Fuyuki, Natsumi, and Saburo. Despite their unpleasant first meeting, Fuyuki forgives Alisa and wished to become her friend. ; Aki Hinata :Aki is Fuyuki's mother. Fuyuki got most of his looks from his mother. Fuyuki loves his mother, and doesn't like to disappoint her. : [[Rana|'Rana']] : Fuyuki and Rana hold a very deep friendship, both Fuyuki and Rana show a deep love for Easter Island, and Fuyuki did hold a small crush on her when they first met. * Haru Hinata - father *loved by Momoka Nishizawa, Chiruyo Tsukigami, and Alisa Southerncross Speech Fuyuki calls himself . Calling Fuyuki In the Funimation dub, everyone just calls him by his regular name. Weaknesses In is shown in episode 123 that his worst fear is a vaulting box. It is also shown in episode 72 that he is afraid of beetles. Etymology Fuyuki literally means "Winter"-Fuyu, "Tree"-Ki Trivia *In episode 2a in the Funimation dub, after Momoka ran away from him, He says "Whoa, she's crazy but at least she talked to me", meaning that he might have feelings for Momoka. *Also in the Funimation dub, the Narrator points out that Fuyuki never gotten a letter from a girl. Then he replies that Momoka might write something to him meaning that he a totally aware of Momoka's crush on him. *When he was little, he got scolded by Aki because he did dangerous things. *Despite not being good at sports, he won the relay race he attended in episode 79a. *Fuyuki keeps Keroro's Kero Ball in his room in his drawer where Keroro recently tries to take it from him. * From episode 232 and onwards, Fuyuki's Japanese voice actor Tomoko Kawakami changed to Hoko Kuwashima. *Fuyuki is rarely mad. But when he is, even Natsumi fears him. *In the anime, when Keroro goes mad with humidity, Nyororo comes and dehydrates him. But in the manga, mad Fuyuki takes care of Keroro. *In episode 54a, he seems to by a very good Detective. **This was brought up again in episode 78, when Viper (disguised as Keroro) tried to trick him into helping him solve the riddle for a hidden treasure. *He either has feelings for Momoka or Alisa Southerncross *Fuyuki's former seiyū, Tomoko Kawakami, also voiced various paranormal creatures. See Also Natsumi Hinata Hinata Chibi Fuyuki External links * * Gallery 4088023303_b3a8353b46_m.jpg 96px-Fuyuki.gif Bandicam 2013-02-13 15-19-26-126 - Copy.jpg Fuyuki.png x2 Fuyuki and Keroro.jpg 96498-fuyuki_large.jpg 40804_1308159121264_280_154.jpg 2n89f7n.jpg Fuyuki-copy.jpg fuyuki_hinata_2150.jpg 48840.jpg|Fuyuki in the third movie. char_7101.jpg images-4.jpeg Fuyuki Hinata.jpg Sexy Fuyuki.PNG The Hinata's last smile.png Fuyuki in school uniform.png Fyuki in a kimono.png Fuyuki and Nontruma Girl.png|Fuyuki and Nontruma Girl The Hinata's are ready to go.png|Fuyuki and his family. The Hinata's in the country.png Natsumi and Fuyuki's PJ's.png Keroro got a piggy back ride.png Fuyuki poupet.png Fuyuki face.png Hinata faces.png Lil Fuyuki and food.png Momma and son.png Fuyuki's sweater.png Fuyuki saluting.png Fuyuki object of love.png Fuyuki wearing Keroro's afro.png|Fuyuki wearing Keroro's afro Fuyuki being adorable.png fuyuki in the Flash Series.png fuyuki from the flash series.png Fuyuki curious.png Futuki aha.png Fuyuki's help icon.png Keroyuki hugs for life.png Fuku is a ice cold student.png Fuyuki's first outtfit during part one of Movie 5.png Fuyuki is witnessing the beauty.png Fuyuki's a lil kid.png Nyoro rope, nice n tight.png Capture 2014 07 12 09 33 07 616.png Tamama, Fuyuki, and Angol Mois's Afros.png No, mail.jpg Fuyuki and his swaggy suit shirt.png Jessica and Fuyuki.png|Fuyuki and Jessica Harpie Awesome family and Keroro.jpg Saburo and Fuyuki.png FuyuKero hug again.png Princesses hoo.png The newer Occult club members.png 250px-HQCall.png Hqdefault-1.jpg Fuyuki on the phone.png Fuyuki, Natsumi and Poyon in Episode 224.png Tumblr mb2z7k3tuG1qd5fbyo1 500.png Angol Mois in Wonderland.jpg|Fuyuki as a goat in Wonderland. Fuyuki Hinata referance sheet.png Aki Hinata, Natsumi Hinata, Fuyuki Hinata, Mutsumi Saburo, Momoka Nishizawa, Tamama & Keroro.png Fuyuki floating.png Fuyuki's first appearance in the manga.png Chibi Fuyuki.png Retract the claws.png Untitled.png|Fuyuki acting like Kururu. Thank you.png Clothes.png Fuyuki possesed by Dokuku.png|Fuyuki possessed by Dokuku. The picyure at the end.png Natsumi your bro you left him.png Fuyuki and Dororo's afro.png Yatta!.png|Fuyuki in the last episode of The Flash Series. Fuyu and Tomu last appearance.png The last peeps.png NTTama.png 08.jpg Myou and Fuyu with missing buttons.png Cake for the invasion.png Fuyuki's card.png|Fuyuki's profile on The Flash Series website. Kana saying bye to her Oniichan.png Kerorogunsou-1-thumb-08.jpg Tumblr_lzw0inzABu1r5s4oqo1_500.png Fuyuki surprised by the silence.png Natsumi and Fuyuki running.png Run Fuyuki and Chiruyo.PNG Keroro has been taken hostage.png Natsu Fuyu.png Keroro gunso 13 box spine.jpg Rana and Fuki.png Fuyuki Sprites.png Hinata Familiy.jpg Yahoo.png Myeh.png Keroro Special Miracle pack cover.jpg|Fuyuki on the cover of the Keroro Special Miracle Pack. Were freazing.png Keroro Height charts.jpg|Fuyuki's height along with the others. Keroro.Gunsou.full.644831.jpg|Movie 5 Illustration by Mine Yoshizaki. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Pekoponian Category:Hinatas Category:Fuyuki Category:Humans Category:Anime series Category:Manga series Category:Keroro Gunso movies Category:Pekoponians Category:Student Category:Keroro Flash Series Category:Game Characters Category:Partner Category:Keroro